Doesn't Hurt
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: AU. She had to know how she felt to tease her like that.


Looking up at the sound of a bang from the other side of her bedroom wall, JJ shook her head. All she was trying to do was her homework so she could go out with her friends that night, but her brother had other ideas.

He had his new girlfriend had been going at it at every moment they could, taking advantage of the hours that their parents worked so no one knew about it except them and the others who were home.

Smart enough, JJ's sister, only a year older, practically ran from the house every time their brother's girlfriend came in.

She sighed and got up from her bed, walking over to the painted wall and slamming her fist down six times. "Shut up!"

When a giggle came from the other side of the wall, JJ rolled her eyes. "James come on, just quiet the fuck down will you? I have shit to do." When no reply came, a small smile graced her face and got back on her bed to finish up the article she was reading for her English class.

Then another bang.

JJ wanted to throw the books on her bed at the wall, her blue eyes scowling at the two she knew were fucking against the painted plaster. The girl who had come into her brother's life was the most annoying girl she had ever met: always eating out of their kitchen, a few times even sleeping over when her parents were out on their business trips, and hopping on her brother's dick whenever she got the chance.

And she was not quiet.

JJ sighed. But she was beautiful.

Her name was Emily, and JJ's jaw had dropped the first time she saw the Snow White vixen holding her brother's hand in the school hallway.

Standing from her covered bed once more when she heard a moan through the thick walls, the blond stomped out of her room and over to her brother's, getting ready to bang down the door if got them to quiet it down.

But the door was open.

JJ looked in, her throat constricting when she saw the beautiful brunette teen get shoved up against James' bedroom wall with his body quickly covering hers.

Emily reached behind her and took her boyfriend's prick in her hand, her teeth practically tearing off the skin of her lip as she slid it up into her. "Oh God," she moaned, letting the older boy push her up against the wall and take her hands behind her back.

"You're so fucking beautiful," the blond haired boy growled into her ear from behind, thrusting into her harder when he heard a whimper escape her.

JJ's eyes widened. Why wasn't she leaving?

The brunette girl let out a breath, her breasts rubbing warmly against the wall she was pushed up against. She clenched herself around her boyfriend's dick and listened to him groan. Every time they were together, it ended up getting hotter and rougher that her bruises ended up with bruises, but she didn't dare complain.

She looked up from the carpet her desperate brown eyes had been staring at and caught those of her boyfriend's sister standing just outside the room, those sunshine kissed cheeks flushed from what she was witnessing.

Emily grinned.

The blond girl standing frozen in the hallway felt her heart stop. Why hadn't she fucking started moving away from them?

Playing up the look of pleasure on her face that was pressed up against the wall, Emily glanced back at the boy behind her. "Fuck me baby, please? Please can you fuck me harder?"

James grabbed a handful of the ivory girl's dark hair and smashed their lips together.

JJ felt her heartbeat quicken when she heard the sounds coming to the brown eyed girl before her, and when she blew a kiss her way, she felt her panties immediately grow wet.

Throwing her head back, her wrists bound together behind her back as her boyfriend pounded into her, the brunette let out a curse. "Please just keep fucking me, Jamie. You're the only one who knows how to fuck me like this."

"Shut your mouth," the Jareau child smirked, seeing that glint in his girlfriend's menacing eyes.

Emily's laugh got cut off as he hit her g-spot, and her breathing picked up speed. "Make me."

JJ's lips tightened into a thin line when her brother slapped at the beautiful girl's ass, Emily's screams growing louder when she was reaching her orgasm. She finally turned away and made her way down the stairs, tears stinging her crystal eyes as she grabbed her jacket and bolted from her home.


End file.
